Le début de la fin
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Une journée qui débute comme une autre pour Harry et son obsession pour un certain blond.


**Auteure : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le début de la fin

**Genre** : Tragédie / Romance / All Human

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Rated** : T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

**Écrit ****en ****écoutant ** : _Hey, __That's __No __Way __To __Say __Goodbye __de __Roberta __Flack_. L'idée m'est venue en regardant « _Bébé __mode __d'emploi_ » *Cherchez pas de rapprochement, y en a pas*

**Béta****correctrice** : Vivi64

**Bonne lecture (^-^)**

**Edit : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Petite vidéo **Spoiler** de l'Os à la fin de celui-ci *-*

* * *

><p>Je l'ai aperçu ce matin, dans le hall et je suis heureux, là, en poussant le chariot du courrier. Je fais mon travail le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, j'oserai l'aborder et… voir s'il accepterait un rendez-vous avec moi, voire même un coup rapide quelque part dans ce building.<p>

Mes amis me trouvent fou d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme avec qui j'ai à peine échangé deux à trois mots. Mais moi qui le vois chaque jour arriver dans ses costumes, regarder le monde avec cette prestance... Sa blondeur qui me rend fou et ses yeux couleur d'orage asséchant ma bouche, je ne pouvais que succomber.

J'ai peut-être un souci, mais je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Je travaille comme un forcené dans le but de garder ma place et ainsi pouvoir l'apercevoir chaque jour au moment où je dépose le courrier sur son bureau.

J'ai peut-être même quelquefois le bonheur de l'entendre me parler. Bon, la plupart du temps, il râle sur mon retard – inexistant – et pousse même le vice à me demander d'apporter certains dossiers dans les étages supérieurs, en plus de mon boulot.

Mais j'accepte, rien que pour toucher ses mains.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis gay et je suis amoureux d'un connard.

Parce que c'en est un. Combien a-t-il eu de secrétaires ? Un millier. Elles démissionnent toutes, à moins d'être virées comme des malpropres. Je dois au moins lui donner ce mérite, il se fait le plus souvent ses cafés lui-même et quitte les bureaux presqu'aussi tard que moi.

Enfin moi, c'est un choix. Je peux l'apercevoir plus.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite que la mégère de l'accueil du quinzième étage me regarde. Elle a dû me parler mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Je fouille dans mon chariot et lui tend la pile de lettres. Je me rends compte à ce moment que ma première tournée est finie. J'ai dix minutes d'avance. Je suis fier de moi et regarde l'heure. Il est 8h35. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller le voir.

Je prends l'ascenseur « bondé » et m'excuse de la place que je prends. J'appuie sur le sous-sol 1 et je suis ravi de sentir l'ascenseur descendre. Je me rends compte d'ailleurs qu'en fait les gens ont tous choisi – ou presque – le rez-de-chaussée. On ne s'arrête d'ailleurs que deux fois.

Une fois à destination, je fonce presque en courant vers ma section et une fois sur place, je remplis mon chariot pour le quatre-vingt quinzième étage. Je suis d'ailleurs ravi de voir que j'ai plusieurs choses à lui donner.

Je suis presque léger quand je prends de nouveau l'ascenseur. Il est bondé et j'étouffe presque, mais je sais que je dois en passer par là. Je suis un des seuls qui aime aller dans les derniers étages, sachant qu'il faut un temps monstre en ascenseur.

Je vois les numéros défiler et les gens entrer et sortir. Le plus souvent, ils râlent et me regardent comme si j'étais un moins que rien parce que je travaille au courrier, alors qu'eux, c'est Mercedes, Rolex et Armani.

Je secoue la tête et entend un bruit étrange, mais je mets ça de côté rapidement. J'ai atteins la moitié du trajet. Mes mains deviennent moites.

Et je peux comprendre… parce que je me mens à moi-même. Je suis un fou, un vrai. Je le suis chaque soir jusque chez lui, je le prends en photo dans son appartement, je le regarde courir les weekends dans Central Park et… je sais qu'il le sait.

Il m'a vu à plusieurs reprises et je suis sûr qu'il a des vues sur moi. Je suis peut-être trop sûr de moi sur ce coup-là, mais comment expliquer qu'hier il est sorti dans un bar et couché avec un homme dans une ruelle, tout en regardant dans ma direction, sans me voir à proprement parler ?

- Aujourd'hui, je lui parle ! Je décide tout haut.

J'entends des murmures et je me fais petit. Je ferme les yeux et tente de faire abstraction de cette musique d'ascenseur qui me rend fou à la longue.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, enfermé dans cette bulle d'acier, je vois enfin la boule du quatre-vingt quinzième étage se colorer de jaune. Je souffle et une fois les portes ouvertes, je sors.

Je vois des gens parler entre eux, plus que d'habitude, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul but : Draco Malfoy.

Je pousse mon chariot jusqu'au fond du couloir et une fois devant sa porte, celle où il y a gravé _« __Draco __Malfoy__ – __Vice __Président __de __la __Malfoy __Corporation __»,_je frappe deux coups secs. J'ai mal aux phalanges, comme chaque jour, mais cela est un maigre prix à payer.

- Entrez…

Sa voix froide et cassante me fait frissonner. Je repense soudain à ses gémissements de la veille. Ses bruits fabuleux pour mes oreilles.

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois assis comme un Dieu à son bureau, en train de signer des documents. Son mouvement de poignet est… parfait. Mes yeux le suivent quelques secondes, avant d'être interrompus :

- Pose le courrier à sa place habituelle et assieds-toi.

Je déglutis et le regarde. Lui fixe ses document et là, j'ai peur. Je risque une injonction d'éloignement par le Tribunal avec ma fixette sur lui, avec mes agissements.

J'aurais plutôt espérer qu'il me demande de lui tailler une pipe sous son bureau, plutôt que de m'asseoir. Mais je le fais. Je prends aussi la pile de courrier et la dépose sur le coin droit de son bureau.

Une fois assis, je lui en veux. Il ne me regarde pas et reste là, à signer ses foutus documents. Et le temps avance, je prends du retard. Mais dans le fond, je m'en fous. On est mardi aujourd'hui et le chef courrier n'est pas là avant midi. D'ici là, j'aurai rattrapé mon travail.

Je reste là, malgré tout silencieux, le regardant, buvant chaque seconde. Qui deviennent des minutes.

Je le vois enfin relever la tête et là, je tremble littéralement, tout en entendant un bruit inhabituel. Et tout cela n'a rien à avoir avec lui. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois de la fumée. Je me lève alors, comme lui, et sous mes yeux, je vois ce que je n'aurais jamais cru voir : quelque chose s'est passée aux étages inférieurs. Je suis choqué et en même temps, la peur s'immisce en moi.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et tourne la tête. C'est lui qui me touche, qui me regarde, et bien que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis des lustres, je reste figé dans l'horreur des pauvres gens certainement morts dans les flammes.

- On devrait sortir d'ici, me dit-il avec pour une fois une voix douce et posée.

Comment pouvait-il rester calme ?

**POV Draco**

J'étais maudit. Je ne pouvais que penser ça, alors que je vois cette fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel.

J'ai joué avec cet employé du courrier, je me suis amusé avec lui et là j'allais gagner et… et il y a ça.

Je regarde d'un œil distant cet incident. Certes des gens sont sûrement morts mais des gens meurent tous les jours.

Là, moi, la seule chose qui importe, c'est que j'étais presque au but. Je le touche même, là, sur son épaule.

Ma main le touche et je ressens des dizaines de frissons parcourir mon corps.

Je touche cet homme… qui par la force des choses m'a donné le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, d'être meilleur. Ses regards sur moi, sa présence le matin alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne commence qu'une demi-heure plus tard, sa présence le soir. Le fait qu'il me suive jusque chez moi... Cela fait plusieurs mois que ça dure… allant toujours un peu plus loin.

Hier, j'ai été aussi loin que je pouvais me le permettre. Aujourd'hui, date importante pour moi parce que je vais recevoir une mutation en Floride, je voulais cesser de jouer.

Bêtement, j'ai envie qu'Harry me suive là-bas.

Harry, c'est son prénom.

J'ai envie qu'il m'accompagne juste pour une nuit, pour une semaine, pour un coup chaque jour dans mon nouveau bureau. J'ai même réussi à lui décrocher le même job qu'ici.

Il ne peut pas refuser… pas après m'avoir suivi, pris en photo et épié dès qu'il le pouvait.

Combien de fois je ne me suis pas installé à moitié nu devant ma fenêtre en sachant qu'il posait le regard sur moi ?

Je ne les compte même plus.

Ses yeux verts… si verts.

De ce vert que j'aime.

Je reviens à moi en entendant des gens crier. Je lâche cet homme qui… m'obsède depuis un trop long moment et pars jeter un œil dans le couloir. Je vois des gens en pleurs, des gens téléphoner et une foule d'employés courir et se bousculer vers les escaliers. Je comprends par là que la conduite de gaz qui a certainement explosé est plus importante que je l'aurais cru.

Le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre quelques minutes et de prendre les escaliers. Je n'aime pas les gens, les toucher… je suis un peu agoraphobe sur les rassemblements de personnes. Je rentre donc dans mon bureau et vois Harry toujours collé à la vitre. Quand il se retourne vers moi, il pleure.

- Ils sont morts…

Je hoche la tête, ne ressentant rien. Je suis un monstre, mais je suis comme ça.

Je le vois trembler un peu et il s'effondre, en partant en sanglot. Je fonce vers lui et, sans réfléchir, le prends dans mes bras. Il pleure comme un enfant et cite des noms… sans cesse.

Je prends conscience que j'en connais quelques uns et je revois ce Zabini. Un type bien, sympa. Je ne veux pas commencer à pleurer sur des supposés morts, même si vu la fumée qui s'élève dehors, l'incendie doit avoir dévasté un étage entier, peut-être deux.

Le temps passe… et une dizaine de minutes doit s'être écoulée depuis l'explosion. Harry s'est calmé et se recule. Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens et me murmure :

- J'aimerais qu'on aille boire un verre un soir.

Je souris et ris, face à son courage. La mort l'a-t-elle poussé à se dépasser ?

- C'était à moi de le proposer, je m'offusque.

Je recule et pose mes fesses contre mon bureau. Et le voir là, les yeux pétillants, et un sourire léger aux lèvres, enlève cette autre vision. Celle de dehors, ainsi que les cris, les pleurs et la panique que je peux entendre émaner de l'étage.

- Harry, me dit-il en tendant sa main.

Je la fixe, croyant halluciner. Pense-t-il que je ne connais pas son prénom ?

Mais je connais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui. Son enfance, ses amis, ses dettes, ses revenus. Ses goûts en matière de musique et autres. J'ai dépensé des sommes mirobolantes pour en connaitre le plus possible sur lui, sans lui demander. D'ailleurs, ce Tom Jedusor m'a bien arnaqué en me demandant de telles sommes.

Mais je suis riche, je suis un célibataire endurci et j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

En l'occurrence, j'ai voulu jouer, le pousser à bout et nous amener le plus loin possible. Dans un sens, j'ai toujours espéré qu'il me surprenne dans un ascenseur pour une partie de baise. Où même dans le parking, chez moi, dans le parc… mais jamais il n'a agi.

Même la veille, il est resté à distance. J'avais su qu'il était là, à me regarder prendre cet inconnu bourré contre ce mur… ses yeux posés sur moi me donnaient toujours des frissons d'excitation.

- J'ai peur, entendis-je.

Je reviens à moi une fois de plus et le vois, là, à quelques pas de moi. Je me dis, en cet instant, que cela aurait pu être notre étage dévasté par les flammes, ma mort ou la sienne.

Je ressens comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et comme un robot doté d'envie et de sentiments, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser est le plus intense jamais vécu. Et il n'en finit pas. Nos langues se lient, nos souffles se mêlent. Ses mains s'agrippent à moi et moi, je suffoque. Mon corps chauffe… mais j'ai chaud aussi. Très chaud.

Je me recule et remarque immédiatement que l'air est chargé. Je lui prends la main et sors du bureau. Je veux sortir d'ici et aller en Floride. Je veux lui faire découvrir mon appartement.

On se mêle aux employés et les escaliers sont pleins à craquer. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers l'autre. Mais je reste choqué en voyant qu'il est détruit trois étages plus bas. Sans omettre la fumée asphyxiante. On se fait bousculer et là, en voyant les gens ravagés, j'entends l'impossible.

Ce n'est pas une conduite de gaz, mais un avion qui s'est crashé. Certains remontent pour tenter de fuir par le second escalier… mais je le sens au fond de moi, celui-là aussi doit être détruit. Comment ne pas l'être avec un avion s'écrasant contre un building.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry et le vois perdu. Il tient ma main de toutes ses forces. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire dans l'immédiat. Le mieux à faire pour moi serait de ne pas me mêler à la foule qui se trouve dans l'autre cage d'escalier et ainsi éviter en même temps de trop respirer la fumée. Celle, opaque, qui monte petit à petit.

Arrivé de nouveau à mon étage, je vois certains cadres à leur bureau, pendus au téléphone. Je remarque aussi qu'ils ont ouvert les fenêtres sur l'autre façade, celle où aucune fumée ne s'échappe ou si peu.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je me demande pourquoi cela arrive. Moi qui aime tout contrôler, je suis perdu.

Je marche tel un zombie vers mon bureau et prends même la peine de fermer la porte. Mais cela n'atténue pas le bruit des gens criant au loin. Je m'assois sur ma chaise qui m'a coûté la peau des fesses. Je peux voir Harry prendre place sur le bureau, face à moi. Nos mains sont toujours liées.

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres…

- Vas-y, si tu veux. Moi, je préfère attendre les secours.

Il hoche la tête et sort de la pièce sans un regard.

**POV Harry**

Je suis poussé de tous les côtés et je ne me vois pas avancer, même si je suis désormais loin de la porte. Et cette fumée qui devient dérangeante, qui pique aux yeux.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps que je suis ici, mais cela me fait peur. Et je n'ai pas de portable pour téléphoner à mes amis. Il est resté dans mon casier au sous-sol.

Sans oublier que certains parlent d'avoir vu des gens tomber des étages supérieurs.

Ca me retourne l'estomac, rien que de penser que des gens meurent… en cet instant. Des gens que je croise tous les jours. Avec des maris, des femmes, des enfants.

Tout à coup, je me vois tel que je suis.

Je suis coincé ici, dans cet amas de gens, en train de respirer de plus en plus de fumée, je tousse et crache mes poumons trop souvent. J'entends des pleurs, certains vomissent. Et je suis seul.

Même si je suis entouré, aucune main ne tient la mienne et je… j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Je me souviens de cet escalier détruit et j'ai peur que celui-ci ne s'effondre aussi.

Combien de personne peut-il supporter en une fois ?

Je regarde autour de moi, et je me sens étouffer.

Je recule un peu et me fais insulter par l'homme d'affaire derrière moi. Je rentre la tête dans les épaules et commence à remonter les marches. Je m'excuse, puis abandonne et ne souhaite qu'une chose, sortir d'ici, respirer de l'air pur. Revoir mes amis, leur sourire. Me revoir chez moi, tout mais ailleurs qu'ici.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cimetière. Je me dis que sous mes pieds, il y a des cadavres. Un avion s'est crashé…

Cette fatalité me saute à la gorge et me donne envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin. Je commence à paniquer et ne vois plus rien.

Soudain, je sens une main m'agripper et je le vois. Je suis devant la porte qui mène à son étage et il est là. Je vois ses yeux paniqués, comme les miens.

Il commence à courir et je me rends compte qu'il y a autant de fumée ici. Depuis combien temps l'avion a-t-il percuté cette tour ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour et remarque qu'il est 9h38. Le temps s'écoule l'entement, alors que j'aurais cru qu'il était 11 heures.

Une bouche se pose soudain sur la mienne et tout disparait.

Je me sens plaquer contre un mur, et un corps tremblant se pose contre le mien. Ils s'épousent parfaitement et je regrette.

Quoi ?

Je ne sais pas… peut-être de sentir que je vis peut-être mes derniers instants. Mais je n'ai plus peur… parce que je suis avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes nus, là, dans son bureau. Il me regarde et je vois en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. On ne dit rien et tout en même temps.

Je tremble comme un fou, parce que bien que je suis dans un cocon, je peux me rendre compte que la fumée est plus présente et que l'air est presque irrespirable, que mes yeux piquent. Mais je ne veux pas les fermer, parce que je peux les poser sur lui, nu. Et qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un bijou de luxe.

C'est idiot… mais là, je me sens vivant, alors que je peux mourir d'asphyxie.

- Viens avec moi en Floride, me dit-il.

Je vais embrasser son cou et continue de me déhancher sous lui. On ne fait pas l'amour, on ne baise même pas. On est juste là, l'un sur l'autre.

Je tourne la tête et regarde son bureau. Celui que j'ai imaginé des dizaines de fois être l'endroit où il me prendrait avec sauvagerie, amour…

Là, ici, en ce mardi 11 septembre 2001, à 9h57… je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu de l'avance dans mon travail et d'être ici avec lui. Je ne regrette pas, parce que si j'avais été ailleurs, je me serais inquiété et je serais devenu fou.

- D'accord… quand on sera sauvés, je viendrai avec toi, lui répondis-je.

Le silence, entrecoupé des bruits devenus habituels, nos yeux se lient et ne se lâchent plus. Même lorsque le sol tremble….

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Avant tout, petites infos qui m'ont aidée pour l'écriture.<strong>

_La tour WTC2 a été percutée à 9h03. L'avion à endommagé les étages 78 à 83. Il y avait 110 étages dans les tours. La tour 2 s'est effondrée à 9h59._

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon, <strong>**j'espère ****que ****ce ****texte ****très ****dur ****émotionnellement ****à ****écrire ****vous ****a ****plus ****un ****minimum. J****e ****me ****devais ****de ****l'écrire. ****C'est ****venu ****comme ****un ****besoin. ****Je ****n'ai ****pas ****poussé ****l'écriture ****et ****peut-être ****que ****j'ai ****mal ****écrit, ****mais ****là, ****c'est ****un ****peu ****de ****moi ****dans ****ces ****lignes ****et ****je ****suis ****heureuse ****d'en ****être ****venue ****à ****bout.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, je ne m'éternise pas**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_Os __republié __le 07 __janvier 2012_

_**Vidéo Spoiler :** http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=_9gmxKrFxU8_


End file.
